I'm the Only One
I'm the Only One '''autorstwa ''Melissy Etheridge ''pojawia się w ''I Kissed A Girl, ''siódmym odcinku trzeciego sezonu. Śpiewane jest przez Puck'a. Śpiewa podczas zadania, dzięki któremu Santana ma się pogodzić ze swoją orientacją. Podczas całej piosenki, nieustannie patrzy się na Shelby, a gdy skołowana Quinn pyta go o powód ten mówi, że przez to chciał dać Shelby do zrozumienia, że nadają się do opieki nad Beth. Tekst piosenki: '''Puck: Please baby can't you see | Kochanie nie dostrzegasz nic My mind's a burnin' hell | Rozpalasz me myśli I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin' | Brzytwy rozrywają, szarpią, rozbierają My heart apart as well | Serce me Tonight you told me | Dzisiaj wyznałaś mi That you ache for something new | Pragniesz poznać nowości smak And some other woman is lookin' like something | Kilka kobiet wydaje się, że ma to coś That might be good for you | Co dobre dla ciebie jest Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone | Dalej, przytul ją, dopóki nie ucichnie krzyk Go on believe her when she tells you | Dalej, uwierz kiedy mówi Nothing's wrong | Wszystko w porządku jest But I'm the only one | Ale ja jedyny Who'll walk across the fire for you | Wejdę w płomienie dla ciebie I'm the only one | Jedyny Who'll drown in my desire for you | Zatrace się w moim pożądaniu dla ciebie It's only fear that makes you run | Ten strach napędza The demons that you're hiding from | Demony przed, którymi uciekasz When all your promises are gone | Kiedy wszystkie obietnice zostaną złamane I'm the only one | Jestem jedynym Please baby can't you see | Kochanie nie dostrzegasz I'm trying to explain | Staram się wyjaśnić I've been here before and I'm locking the door | Zamykam kolejny rozdział życia And I'm not going back again | I nigdy do tego nie wrócę Her eyes and arms and skin won't make | Jej oczy i ramiona nie sprawią, że It go away | Zmienię zdanie You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow | Obudzisz się jutro, by zmierzyć z tym smutkiem That holds you down today | Który unieruchomił cię dzisiaj Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone | Dalej, przytul ją, dopóki nie ucichnie krzyk Go on believe her when she tells you | Dalej, uwierz kiedy mówi Nothing's wrong | Wszystko w porządku jest But I'm the only one | Ale ja jedyny Who'll walk across the fire for you | Wejdę w płomienie dla ciebie I'm the only one | Jedyny Who'll drown in my desire for you | Zatrace się w moim pożądaniu dla ciebie It's only fear that makes you run | Ten strach napędza The demons that you're hiding from | Demony przed, którymi uciekasz When all your promises are gone | Kiedy wszystkie obietnice zostaną złamane I'm the only one | Jestem jedynym Błędy: *Na początku odcinka Kurt ma na sobie biała koszulę i czarny szalik. Poczas ''Perfect ''ma on na sobie czerwoną koszulkę i kremowy golf, a podczas tej piosenki znowu ma strój z początku odcinka. Filmy: thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 3 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewana przez Noah Puckermana Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka I Kissed A Girl